


Clover and Winter

by ballofangst



Category: Hakuouki, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballofangst/pseuds/ballofangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's Yamatonokami Yasusada's first meeting with Okita Souji and major events described from Yasusada's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clover and Winter

Another day has passed in Kyoto. Spring has yet to be over and the weather has been mildly gentle. A boy, a  _spirit_ boy, could be seen standing before a cherryblossom tree not too far from where his maker's house is. He had been told to not go too far since the sword smith would be quite busy today and that he wouldn't be able to tend to his stuffs completely. The boy had agreed and decided to take a stroll over the cherryblossom tree. It was a beautiful sight. The scattering petals looked like they were dancing in the wind before they fell on the ground with grace. Yasusada bent down to touch the fallen petal that just dropped next to his feet, admiring the gentleness and its beauty; giving his cheeks a faint pink dust at the touch. Had he been a human like his maker, would he be able to go on one of those festivals they hold every year-- _hanami_? 

 

As a spirit of the sword, no one could see him, except for their owner or future owner. 

 

Yasusada turned his back when he saw someone was walking into his maker's house. Yasusada has no idea why he was this excited, but he sprang to a sprint and reached there. He only stopped when he saw another _child_ was walking side-by-side with the young man. His attention was drawn to his delicate skin and the red scarf wrapped around his neck--more like it's drapped loosely around his neck. His dark hair, long, and smooth, on a high pony tail..-- and just then, did he pay attention to the serious injury across the child's neck, he might as well be decapacitated. Azure blue eyes pinned their sight to the two wordlessly, almost ignoring the situation where the young man was talking to his maker. And  just as he thought of staying away, the child looked up at him. His ruby eyes, still sharp enough to see, but there was something else in the look in his eyes that Yasusada couldn't grasp. Was it anger? Jealousy?

 

Oh wait.. the child could see him. That means, he was a spirit too, right? Was he the spirit of the sword on the young man's waist?

 

Yasusada was too deep into his curious thoughts that he didn't realize the pair of emeralds studying him, and later, approached him.

 

"Are you Yamatonokami Yasusada?"

 

Yasusada looked up, surprised at the voice that took him out of his reverie. His hands were still holding his sword body close to his chest. This man couldn't possibly be his future master, right? He seemed rather thin despite his lean figure and he seemed to be too kind for someone to wield a sword. Besides, Yamatonokami yasusada had been sitting on the display for too long already, he had lost count of the people murmuring the same thing about him: _It's very hard to use, do you have a lighter one?, Mm.. the price is too high!, I can't kill anyone with such a heavy sword like this..,_ or even  _Why do you make a hard-to-handle sword like this? This will just go to waste!_

 

 

Thus, his maker had to set a far cheaper price than what Yasusada could have, and yet.. no one still comes for him. 

 

"Y-Yes.." he finally answered timidly, his arms going around his sword body tighter to gain more confidence of speaking. 

 

"You're a shy one, aren't you?" the young man chuckled gently before he bent to his height level so Yasusada could see his face and smiled, "I'm Okita Souji. Pleased to meet you."

 

Yasusada's lips parted into a small 'o' shape at the introduction. No, he has no idea of that name. Yasusada was a sword and he cares only to who was going to be his wielder and how he was going to give his master a good performance. The child nodded once again as he finally exchanged glance with Souji. Gentleness was what came to his mind upon seeing his emerald optics, but also, there was despair drawn in it; something that he would learn later in the future. The child in red beside him earlier clutched his fingers on Souji's sleeve, successfully making Souji tear his attention away from Yasusada and to see the desperation shown in his ruby eyes, his beautiful eyes. Yasusada wasn't giving attention on what he was telling the red child, but when te child looked down, Yasusada dared to look at the two of them again.

 

"I'm here to take you with me. Come, let's go, Yasusada."

 

Again, the child next to him looked away and clutched at the young man's sleeve tightly this time. But Yasusada is going to ask him this later. It was still hard to believe, but he was accepting the fact that this man is going to be his master. Someone has finally accepted him and not complaint about his hard-to-use state, nor his sword body's weight. 

 

"Yes!" he chirped happily before trudging along with him. This time, Yasusada finally dared to say his name, "Okita.. _san_.."

 

At the sound of his name, Souji turned his attention to him, his other hand was still busy patting the child in red next to him gently, "What is it, Yasusada?"

 

The child was unable to describe the joy blooming in his chest. Someone responded him! Someone answered to his call! 

 

And the joy had brought tint pink color to dust his cheek as the child shook his head. Souji laughed softly at the sight as he continued making his way back to the compound. It was hardly a busy day with the Aizu Clan handling most of their work to another unit of soldiers. Not to mention that their not so good reputation here in the capital city had made the people to stay out of their path whenever there was a patrol conducted. It was something that Souji would later commented as _a_   _luck_ _since they don't have to repeatedly asking people to make a way for them_. Once they arrived, Souji took them into his room, and Yasusada noticed that he was treating the child in red  _kimono_ very gently as he helped him to lay on the  _futon_. The kind smile faded a little from Souji's lips as he stroked the child's hair, something that Yasusada learned, make the other to relax despite the way the child was still holding on Souji's sleeve. With his free hand, Souji motioned Yasusada to come closer. Confused, but he obeyed what his master wanted him to do before he felt his hand rested on top of Yasusada's head and moved to stroke his head gently.

 

Perhaps, he would ask the child's name later. For now, he was going to cherish the affectionate gesture given by his new master wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> /I hoped I made this good--inspiration died midway, so the fic ended shorter than I expected it to be, orz 
> 
> Uhh well.. I hope not too many mistakes as well since it's getting late here and I need to wake up early tomorrow..--whatisproofreading*shot*


End file.
